otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Latecomers Don't Get Seconds
'Foreward Stateroom ' There is an air of quiet simplicity, which frames the room, bringing the subtle touch of stateliness to the carefully appointed quarters. Across the outboard wall, segmented into three panels separated by thin bands of metal is a rectangle of clear polycomposite glazing that provides a dramatic view. Beyond its crystal pane allows a view of what is outside the ship, a drab view of a landing pad, perhaps or a dark wash scattered with slow passing stars, cast across sable depths. Into the fore wall a matching set of kitchen appliances and storage compartments are placed, a small metal rail sections off this part of the stateroom and also provides an area on which to prepare meals by means of a long work surface on top of it. The rest of the room has been put together for luxury purposes, with a semi-circular arrangement of comfortable sofas set around the latest Holoviewer set available. In between middle is a rounded table, the middle of which can be removed to reveal a larger drinks selection than could be found in most houses or a less-than-mediocre bar. Set in nearer the centre of the outward wall is a table, some chairs stacked next to it. The main surface of the table is a screen, on which an array of different functions can be supported. The main purpose of the table would seem to be for dining on, but it is also able to display media, schematics and support a number of 'tabletop games', obviously a requirement to any researcher. ---- The room smells of cooking with the kitchen all go, pans, pots, ovens, taps all working towards something that is close to being finished. Dement is over in the kitchen, hopping across to finish up with the sink area. He was rinsing something, though he turns away from everyone else consequently hiding whatever it is he's got going. The mood is humid and relaxed, shutters down with the lights dimmed only so low that everyone could see what's going on. From his position in the kitchen, Dement leans over and presses one of the inlaid buttons on the wall. Music! Music fills the room from hidden and effective speakers; the low beginnings of a Vollistian orchestra building into a ballet style piece. It's a bit too loud, Dement leaning over in reaction and pulling it down into more of a background hum, so that those entering might still talk, not shout. He turns around and makes his way over, pulling off his 'Kiss the Cook' apron with a grin and placing it over one of the kitchen railings. Underneath that he actually looks quite smart, though he's not wearing a Tuxedo, he is wearing a shirt and a pair of black trousers. He motions over to the dining table. Leodhais walks into the forward stateroom, inclining his head a bit at the music, a pleased expression on his face. When he sees Dement, he bows formally to him. "Thank you for having us here, Captain," he says, and then straightens up. Rathenhope walks in behind Leodhais, looking around the room with a slight smile. He nods to Dement with the same smile. "Good evening Captain," he greets. Alandra bows her head and curtsies slightly when she sees Dement, "Thank you for inviting us she says then turns her head to smile at Jan. Ruin enters only just before Goldenfur, bowing slightly to Dement. "Cleaned, pressed, and dressed, Captain," he says with quiet amusement. "Thanks for having us." Volouscheur walks in behind Jan and Alandra, looking around. Her reaction to the music is a bit more dramatic than Leodh's, eyes widening and aura flushing a deep gold. A soft ~...ohhh...~ is the only 'sound' she makes, lips parting in a soft sigh as tears start to trail down her cheeks. She clasps her hands to her chest, closing her eyes and just listening to the music for now. Goldenfur comes in, he raises both ears as the music start, and then he start to swing his tail around slowly, he then walk next to the table and say "Sit down here please." then he point the couches and say "Or there, if you prefer." he adress to noone in particular. Dement blushes at Leodhais' bow, "It's quite alright." he turns his grinning little face up to Rathenhope with a nod, then another nod to Alandra and Jantine. He chuckles at Ruin, looking him up and down for a moment before nodding and winking, "I guess we'll have to live with that, then." Traces of panic touch onto his expression as he notes tears on Scheur's expression. "No no no!" Dement scoots over in front of the Demarian with a grin, "We have space on the table, cos Longwhisker had to drop out on account that he's A BIG FAT SCAREDY CAT!" quite suddenly, the small engineer's vocals push to a surprising level as he shouts through the ship, presumably to said Demarian. The table is displaying surface as being dark pine, two holographic candle sitting in even spaces down the middle with 8 tablemats set along the table, two have been added each end, cramping the space slightly. Each place has a glass and a set of cutlery, which are probably new because they actually match. There are three bottles left on the table, red and white wine and some champagne. The intercom activates suddenly, and the distinct sound of a Demarian hissing comes over it. Leodhais smiles and takes a seat at the table as bidden, folding his hands neatly in his lap, his head inclining again as he listens to the music. Mmm, music. Rathenhope looks like he's about to go to a coach but then raises an eyebrow, moving to the table and taking a random seat. Alandra leads Jan to the table and indicates he should sit. She stiffles a giggle as the hissing comes over the intercom. Jantine finally unlatches himself from Alandra and sits, he's still quiet for now though. Ruin moves to take a seat next to Leodhais, grinning at Dement. "Vollistans are easily moved by beauty," he says. "She's happy. It's okay." Volouscheur opens her eyes at Dement's reaction, startling a little. Her aura is still gold, although there's a flicker of yellow for a moment. Looking around again, she shakes herself slightly, padding over to sit in one of the unclaimed chairs at the table. Goldenfur sits on a Randon but not too random place on the table, since it looks that he sat on the side where Rathenhope is not present. A cocky expression passes over the engineers expression as Longwhisker makes his reply before moving over to the head of the table, he looks across to Ruin before rolling his eyes and grinning a little, "She didn't start crying when she first met me, though." Dement leans his head back, flicking what 3 inches of hair he barely has in a pre-madonna move of mock vanity. Standing for the moment, he waits for everyone's attention. Leodhais smiles at Ruin and then looks to Dement, waiting expectantly for whatever's to come next. Rathenhope blinks at Goldenfur, then grins at Dement, shaking his head in amusement. Alandra watches the others and holds Jan's hand, rubbing it lightly with one of hers. She observes the others as they interact. Ruin simply grins at Dement's expression of vanity. A brief glance at Leodhais is all that's needed. "Volouscheur's scale of male beauty isn't something you particularly want her expounding on, captain," he replies with amusement. Although her eyes had closed again once Volouscheur settled herself, she opens them again and turns to look at Dement. Her aura ripples tangerine at Ruin's comment, her lips curving upwards slightly. Jantine seems pretty grateful that Lan's got his hand, and he essentially follows her gaze, occasionally looking off in a different direction, however. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume everyone's heard all about what happened in a certain submarine, with certain telepathic weeds and a certain life threatening encounter.. And I won't begrudge anyone who wants to natter about it while we're all hanging about but this evening isn't about that." Dement's expression is a light smile as he looks between everyone, "It's about a change, mostly for you guys, but for me too." his voice softens, "So I've made my best attempt at cuisine and if it's good you can all tell me.. eh, if it's bad we've got rolls and stuff in the fridge." he grins, looking back to the kitchen, "I made starters for everyone, so it's a matter of pick and choose. We have either fresh eglih'glick fish in Lentil and Ipsenberry soup. With or without the fish." "Oooo...sounds tasty," Leodhais says with a grin. "With fish for me, definitely." Goldenfur smiles, then he say "Fish... I like fish... I am happy that Gau is not here..." then he turn to Dement and say "It is not about it?" "Yup, definately fish for me as well," Rathenhope, smiling. "I'll have to try it," says Ruin with a grin. "Or hear Leodhais try to describe it all night." "I would like mine with fish," Lan says with a bright smile, "Jan?" she says looking to him and nudging him gently. "Fish...please." Jan says softly with a slight nod. Volouscheur smiles, ~With fish for me, as well.~ She settles back in her chair and looks around quietly before seeming content to close her eyes and just listen to the music once more. "Kay." so Dement heads back to the kitchen, bringing out a stack of bowls he goes between everyone, handing them out before returning for the fish. He brings it out on the chopping board. It's been diced into short slices and carefully picked free of bones, bread crumbs layered over to add to the weight. Those who opted for fish get an even serving put into their bowl before he's been around everyone, heading back for the soup. He takes it on a table, fitted with wheels. Moving between everyone with a big spoon again he takes out their bowls and gives everyone an even share. All done, he's in the kitchen for a moment more checking things, putting things in the sink and so on before returning to join the others. Dement rolls his Cooking with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Great (2). Leodhais gets his spoon and takes the first bite of soup, chewing thoughtfully, swallowing before answering. "Mmmm! This is really good!" And with that, proceeds to do that inhaling thing that he does that somehow turns out to look elegant and delicate. Rathenhope grins at Leodhais. "Thanks Dement," he says before tucking into the food, smiling as he appears to enjoy it rather muchly. Goldenfur look at the soup, then he continues looking at the soup, then he keep looking at the soup, and after some time, he continues looking at the soup, he peers at the soup, he eyes the soup, he stares at the soup. Ruin doesn't comment beyond an appreciative 'mmm!', but the fact that the food disappears at a rapid pace probably says it all. Jantine and Alandra both accept their food with thanks to Dement, although Jan's is much quieter than Lan's, before they too, begin to eat. Volouscheur opens her eyes again, picking up her spoon and starting to eat quietly. She's not eating quite as quickly as Ruin is, but she is tucking in at a good pace. ~Mmm. This is /very/ good. Thank you, Dement,~ is Scheur's comment. Dement indicates the wine after he takes a few spoonfulls of his own soup, "It's not great quality, the champagne, but the white wine is my favorite. Sweet, the red is nice but you'll floor if you have too much." Dement smiles lightly, "And anyone with harder tastes can see to themselves using the table bar." he talks about the round table by the couch, the drinks cabinet that pops upwards and out of which has been left open for access. Leodhais looks up from his bowl, lightly dabbing at his mouth with a napkin to take a breather. "Thank you very much," he says pleasantly. "...Not tonight I think," Rathenhope says with a slightly uncertain smile. "Just some white I think," he says quietly, reaching out to take the bottle and pour himself a glass. Ruin looks for the champagne, for his own part. "It's very good," he nods to Dement. "But what do you talk about, when you aren't talking about work?" Volouscheur eyes the wine and looks thoughtful, asking, ~Do you have anything non-alcoholic? My doctor's proscribed alcohol for the next several months, I'm afraid.~ She continues to sip at her soup for now. Goldenfur continues running away, until he disapears. Jantine and Alandra keep eating for now, but after a bit, Jan begins to look pretty worried. He puts his spoon down, and whispers something in Alandra's ear, she nods and then adresses the table "Pardon me, please excuse Jan and I, he's...not feeling well just now. I hope you won't mind if I take him back to the ship." she looks to Dement, then to Ruin, then to the rest of the table. Ruin nods. "Go," he says, not ungently. "Go rest." Dement rises from his chair, heading over to the drinks cabinet and pulling out a small bottle, he moves back to Scheur and offers it to her, "Fruit Sloe Wine, it's basically similar to wine exept they skip the fermentation process.. Weird, but you might like it?" he looks across to Alandra and nods, "It's fine." he says earnestly, though he might be hiding a scoul. "I'm not much for talking small." Dement replies to Ruin, eventually. "This music is beautiful," Leodhais comments as he pours himself a glass of the red, and then takes a very small sip before resuming his inhalation of the soup. "Goes well with the dinner." Goldenfur continues staring at his soup for some time, until he look to Alandra and say "Go and help him... Bye Jantine..." then he consider drinking a wine, he take then he red wine, and pour it on his glass, then he drink a little and leave a "Wow... This thing is Wowwish wow!" Volouscheur smiles to Dement, accepting the bottle quietly, ~Thank you.~ She pours herself a small amount and then sets the bottle down, between herself and whoever's across from her, so that it's available to anyone else who wants some. Alandra's announcement gets a briefly raised eyebrow, but Scheur nods, ~If he's not feeling well, probably best.~ She sips at her glass, returning her attention to the soup. Rathenhope raises an eyebrow at Jan and Alandra. "Rest well," he wishes quietly, then takes a sip of his own wine, returning to his food. With a nod to everyone, Jan and Alandra stand up, and quickly move towards the door, Jan clinging to Lan the whole way. Gennadiy enters from the main corridor. Ruin sighs a bit as Jan and Alandra go. "We are a special needs sort of crew," he murmurs ruefully. "Good of you to take it so in stride, Dement. And when did you find time to learn to cook?" Dement chuckles lightly at Goldenfur, "I don't think you've mastered the language to make up your own adjectives." he looks to Ruin and grins, "I've had a lot of free time recently." Leodhais finishes his soup with a small contented noise. "Your skills are most admirable," he says, as he dabs his mouth needlessly. "We should trade recipes." A certain perrenially late Ungstiri pokes his head into the stateroom - "Is still any left, or is fatted calf reduced to soup bones and bag of sausage parts?" Gena flashes a wry grin. "Am sorry am late - am going to blame Voliast for using up all of hot water." Rathenhope nods as he finishes his food. "...Lovely, thanks. Good cooking," he says with a smile to Dement. Goldenfur chuckles and say "I think that you are right captain..." he then again resumes his staring session at the soup. "Come in." Dement chuffs across the room to Gennadiy, standing from his chair. "We've just finished starters, I think." He's managed to finish his soup, even if he was about quite a bit. Shrugging off any praise with with a grin he shakes his head, "I would be nothing were it not for afternood holovision. If they can teach a Zangali, like they claim, I said they can teach me." he picks up his own bowl and places it on the table with wheels, lifting the bowl of soup from said table and putting it back on the kitchen hob, he moves round to pick up more bowls that have been finished with. Leodhais takes another tiny sip of his wine, and then looks at Ruin with a little private smile, before nodding at Scheur. "I think I'll try some of that non-alcoholic wine - my liver is somewhat on the slow side, so it's best if I don't have too much." Gennadiy limps his way in then, moving carefully to avoid bumping anyone already in a seat, taking advantage of his tardiness to claim the closest, empty chair, settling in it carefully and manually tucking that bad leg under the table. "Will go so far as to say at least group cleans up well." His tone is bright. "Vi know, Leodhais - Sivadi medicine is doing wonderful things with that, these days." Ruin chuckles quietly. "Leodhais is too easily embarrassed," he says. "And too much to drink would mortify him...not to mention the flush would show up beautifully against all the white." He nods at Gena. "Have a seat. Dement's a wonderful cook." Rathenhope hands his bowl to Dement as he goes past. "Evening Gena," he calls with a smile. "..Perhaps tonight I won't be a lightweight," he mutters to himself. Volouscheur grins at Gena, the seat beside her empty. She nods, ~We do clean up nicely, don't we?~ She nods to Leodh, ~Help yourself.~ She picks up the bottle of non-alcoholic wine and passes it to Leodh. She's still finishing her soup, although she is close to the dregs of it. Goldenfur is still staring at his own soup, instead of eating it, he seen to be puzzled with something. Dement pulls back into the kitchen quietly enjoying what praise he catches between the others. He pulls out a large form from the oven, wrapped in silvery foil. He places it on the side and turns his head, "Drigibid." he explains, "Couldn't get any chickens the right size." he chuckles to himself before opening it. It's been cooked like a chicken, it seems. "It's this or a plain salad with Greissbrei.. Cream of wheat sauce. Who's having that, first?" Leodh's ears turn red, though he looks very pleased at the food as it's presented. "It smells wonderful," he says to Dement. "I would love to have some of the Drigibid." Rathenhope looks up at the food, smiling. "Nah, I'm a meat man myself," he says with a very slight smirk. Goldenfur is still staring at the soup, like a idiot, he simply got like stuck, like if his mind was running Microsoft Windows and got a BSoD. Gennadiy continues to arrange himself in that seat next to 'scheur, flashing that grin of his at Dement - "Would prefer salad, if is alright." Volouscheur finishes her soup and nods, ~I'll have the salad, thank you. Not much of a meat eater, like Ruin said.~ She peers over at Goldenfur, asking, ~Are you alright?~ Goldenfur look back at Volosheur, then he tilt his head, like if he want something, it does not seen that he want to talk, but it seen that he want to talk. "I understand." Dement nods back to Scheur, "I'm just too lazy to cook vegetables every night." and so the engineer/master chef puts together the salads carefully. He takes a short while to arrange them carefully, overly consious about it. A nice layering of the sauce across some lush green leaves before he spins around and takes them both out to Gennadiy and Scheur, placing them at the table and making sure there's nothing on the table he can take away. One more trip back and forth and he's brought a small collection of spices. "Umm. Cinnamon, pepper, salt.. Ground Jahanna seeds if you like some spice." he smiles and heads back to the kitchen for the rest. Leodhais looks at Goldenfur with a somewhat curiously, as he takes a sip of the alcohol free drink. Rathenhope just watches the salad be brought to Scheur and Gena, sitting there quietly with a rather neutral expression. Gennadiy moves from arranging his leg.. to arranging his napkin. "Am already being spoiled - Spaciba, Kapitan." Volouscheur murmurs a soft ~thank you~ again as the salad is set in front of her. She blinks at Goldenfur, but shrugs slightly, sampling her salad and then adding a small amount of ground Jahanna seeds to part of it, ~This is delicious.~ Goldenfur continues looking at scheur, it seens that he want something with her, and that he do not want to talk, or something like this, he flatten both ears, and then for a brief moment he look to all other, then he resumes looking at scheur. Dement moves on with the bird, bringing it out of the foil, placing it on a large plate and struggling to carry it over to the table. He manages, though, beefy little arms lowering it gently into the middle, using the free space Jantine left so he doesn't drop Drigibid on anyone. He heads back, leaving it for the moment to fetch a collection of plates from the oven, mmm - warm plates, he puts them on the wheely table. Other items that follow are mushrooms, peas, potatos, dumplings, round Waldheimian pastry balls and.. well.. a collection of boiled vegetables. Don't forget the sauces Dee! He almost does, turning back and grabbing two large jugs of gravy like liquids. He rolls the whole lot over and goes about his way of placing them all on the table quietly, plates last. Ruin stares at the vast plethora. "...My dear captain, I do believe you're going to discover the answer to a lasting mystery - how much it takes to make Leodhais *full*." Leodhais gives Ruin a look and then smiles innocently, shifting a bit, clearing his throat as he looks at the food. "It smells divine," he says, his eyes wide as he looks at all of the spread. Rathenhope's reaction is a little less... polite. "...Bloody hell," he says a little breathlessly. "...That's... spectacular," he says quietly. A ripple of tangerine washes over Volouscheur, ~Hee. We already discovered the answer the other day, though.~ She seems to have found the Jahanna seeds to her taste, sprinkling a couple spoonfuls liberally over her salad and tucking in contentedly. Gennadiy finally digs in to his own salad, tasting speculatively .. and then just letting it be as it is, eating with a certain appetite. "Da? Am thinking ya missed that - how much tuna?" Goldenfur tilts his head, then he look around, then he look around for some more time, then he look at again at the soup, then after some time, he start to glare at his claws. "Well.." Dement says with a smile, leaving the table with the plates on by the bird before walking to the head of the table and slowly pouring himself a glass of the white. He stands at the end of the table, holding it level with his head. Leodhais looks to Dement, and then lifts his own glass, raising it up as well. Rathenhope follows suit, his own hand taking hold of his glass, holding it up. Ruin does so as well, raising his glass. Goldenfur takes then his glass of red wine, and raise it, this he know what it is. Volouscheur sets her fork down, looking around and imitating the others in lifting her glass quietly. She looks up at Dement, strands of apricot infiltrating the edges of her dark gold aura. Dement clears his throat, with a smile, "I would like to make a toast, then, to a successful future between you, you, you, you, you, him, me and them." Dee grins, "And to a notable -lack- of interesting people while you're sticking with me an' mine! Beifallsrufe, cheers and zum Leben! he raises his glass, "To living." Gennadiy pauses.. and selects water, raising his own glass to join in, chuckling. He offers a merry "Za vashe zdarov'ye!" "Slainte mhath," Leodhais intones, raising his glass up higher. "Slainte mhath," Ruin echoes, with a decidedly different accent than Leodhais. "Cheers!" Rathenhope says in the only language he knows, his glass raises as well. "haan osuiealj uaaEjanu uaaEjanu eia" says Scheur. She lifts her glass up a bit higher, echoing everyone else, and smiling. Goldenfur thinks for some time and say "Rrhasrrsssrr amskisrhar meoowww meoowww" doing like everyone else. "Captain Pia, if you would." Dement quirks a little smile to Ruin and nods to the large bird, a suitably sized machete/kitchen knife sitting expectantly by it's side. He takes a sip from his wine and sits back down. Gennadiy sips at his water with a chuckle, setting it down to return to his salad. "Volouscheur - is dangerous giving Ruin big knife? Am wondering, purely for reasons of needing to get out of way should pieces of bird go flying." "Should just be glad it's not me," Leodhais says with a grin. "You know how much I eat, Ruin...carve away." Rathenhope grins slightly. "Nah, you don't have to worry about Ruin with a knife unless you've tried to hurt someone on the crew." Volouscheur sips at her wine and nods, ~It's safe enough. It's just his aim with a gun that's bad.~ She nods to Rath, grinning a bit and then returning her attention to her salad. Ruin laughs quietly, picking up the knife. 'I can't juggle them,' he says, "But I an carve a bird well enough." He usses a fork to hold the bird steady, and starts carving off slices. And a nice fat one for the tiny blonde one to start with, before he carves slices off for everyone else. "Pass plates." Goldenfur suddenly decides to eat his own fish, before the bird, and he with some courage, open the claws of his right hand, and go piercing fish and eating. Leodhais adds some of the other spread to his plate, veggies and gravy and those rolls, and /then/ he starts tucking in. The rate at which the food disappears is alarming, though when looking at the Sivadian, it doesn't /appear/ that he's eating in apalling manner - indeed, he's using his best table manners. The mysteries of life. Ruin starts loading slices of bird onto plates, and then putting them before the various meat-eaters at the table. Rathenhope gains himself a plate, adds a number of other things to it and then picks a knife and fork, then begins eating his food slowly. After the first mouthful he's swallowed, he looks up and grins at Dement. "Damn, this is good." Volouscheur asks, quietly, ~Could I have a small piece of meat? Just a small one, to taste.~ And then she peers at Goldenfur's actions, arching a silvery eyebrow, ~...I'm pretty sure you're supposed to use the spoon.~ Gennadiy just shakes his head, making a concerted effort at assailing his salad - taking no prisoners amongst the greenery. Goldenfur again look at scheur with a strange cat expression, more Theorian than demarian, then he resumes eating his fish. With a strangled sigh towards Goldenfur, Dement makes his way through his own plate - now full of his greens. He's silent as he eats, though one ear remains perked in case conversation does begin. No conversation is a good sign though, he smiles. Leodhais continues with his inhalation of the food, showing no signs of slowing. Rathenhope just keeps on eating the food, almost matching Leodh's speed, already half-done. Ruin - having served everyone else - finally carves off slices of dribgib for himself and loads his plate down with mushrooms and other treats. Taking his seat, he murmurs to Leodhais, "Don't need seconds before I've had a taste, okay?" "Is entirely possible, Kapitan, he will need to get his seconds on his own." Gena chuckles. "Kapitan Dement - is bol'shoy kharasho." Having recieved her plate, Scheur finishes her salad and sets that plate to one side. Then she loads her dinner plate down with about as much as Leodhais did, taking a bit of everything - although she does take less of the 'meatier' things. She takes several spoonfuls of Jahanna seeds as well, but puts it on one side of her plate rather than sprinkling it on anything yet. Goldenfur raises only one ear, and after some time he finish his fish, he then get his plate, and put in less veggies and more meat, and then he go blazing on it, using his right claw to pierce food and eat, and his left paw to sip wine, rarely. It does not seen to make a mess or something like this, he even go faster than Leod, but obviously, without the sivadian way to behave. Gennadiy stalls out most of the way through his salad, pushing it back.. and pulling that glass of water closer. It seems it's safe to say that the small fellow maintains his figure by being, for the most part, the opposite of Leodh's stomach-of-holding. Leodhais nods to Ruin, slowing down a considerable amount, takinga few bites of the the vegetables and gravy, thoughtfully chewing. "...mmmmm," he all but purrs in pleasure at the delicious taste of the food. Ruin eats in the silence of a man who has something much better to do than talk, and that's eat. An occasional appreciative 'mmm' escapes as he samples something new, but for the most part he eats in efficient silence. Dement leans back, he's easy to fill, either that or he's waiting for something else. Still, hands link across his chest and a slightly vacant expression passes over him. Rathenhope is also eating in total silence, and now is about three-quarters of the way through, most of the meat gone, he's now making his way through the veggie stuff. Leodhais pauses now and again to wash down the food with sips of the non-alcoholic wine. "This is truly amazing - you could publish books with these recipes, Dement," Leodhais says seriously. Goldenfur after digging some time on the food, he raise both ears and look at Dement, with a expression of 'What?' "It's just traditional cooking gone wrong." Dement chuffs with a small smile, "I just had to replace things because I couldn't get them.. Getting a Drigibid was hard enough, let alone modding the oven so it wouldn't take a week to cook. That was the hard bit.." he boasts, before a little smile turns into a chuckle, "Actually, I quite liked that bit." Volouscheur picks at her slice of dribgib, although she does offer a ~It tastes wonderful,~ to Dement. The bits she does eat get a dab of Jahanna powder after the first couple of bites, and are interspersed with sizable portions of vegetables. Despite this, she's plowing through her food quite handily. Rathenhope looks up at Dement after swallowing another mouthful. "Definately not gone wrong, it was fantastic," he says with a gentle smile. Ruin grins. "That can be fun," he agrees. "Like working out how to make a tea brewer that would keep good tea hot and on tap without running out or the tea going bad." He taps what's left of his slices of bird with a fork. "Good work, too." Leodhais finishes his huge chunk of bird, and then looks expectantly at the Roast Beast Carver with a hopeful expression on his face. Meanwhile, he takes another bite of his gravy drenched vegetables. "Mmmmm." Gennadiy sips at his water, listening with a lopsided, oddly warm grin. Goldenfur resumes eating, this time with both ears flatened. He sometimes look around, and scan his sorroundings, only to return to the food shortly after. Ruin takes the pointed hint, trained as well as any cat-pwned man must eventually become. Getting to his feet, he picks up Leodhais' plate and goes to carve off more bird. "Anyone else want seconds, while I'm up?" Volouscheur shakes her head quietly, ~Haven't finished my firsts yet, thank you.~ She's gone through about half the piece of dribgib she has, with the rest of her food having been considerably further decimated. Gennadiy shakes his head, to Ruin. "Am intolerably full - unless is dessert. In which case, will gladly make room, or explode." He flashes a grin to Dement. "Am impressed, Kapitan. Culinary skills, impressive taste in starships, profitable freelance research - are creature of many talents." Rathenhope shakes his head. "No more for me thanks Ruin," he says after he's polished off that which was left on the plate, then takes another sip of his wine. Leodhais on the other hand, waits expectantly for more, because he? Is still huuuungry. Ruin loads down the plate for Leodhais, plunking it before the little man with a grin. "I have no idea where it goes," he says. "It's just fascinating to watch." "There is dessert, though I had imagined we could clear the table and hang about the sofas before I brought them out. Apfelkuchle. Been saving them from myself for weeks and weeks." Dement quirks a smile, "Thanks though. Could you take some of the bird for Jantine and Alandra?" Volouscheur finishes what's on her plate and takes another helping of vegetables and dumplings. She glows gold and pink, strands of copper winding around her, and starts to work through her second helping. Leodhais nods to Dement. "I'll leave some to them," he says. He looks at Ruin with a "what?" look, before tucking into the the next serving of bird. Mmmm, bird. Goldenfur finishes his own food, then he raises both ears, while looking at everyone, and everything. Gennadiy chuckles. "Am more than willing to try hand at conversation before skills atrophy - have been devolving to showtunes, and is nyi good sign." He leans back, sipping again at that water. "Dessert sounds good," Rathenhope agrees with a sigh, leaning back in his chair as well, taking his glass with him, sipping a little deeper this time. Ruin grins. "Yes, we can take some for them. I'm really surprised Jan made it at all, however briefly. Good sign, overall." "Quite." Dement nods to Ruin slowly, pushing himself to a stand and taking his plate away to the kitchen merrily. Leodhais finishes his next serving at an alarmingly fast rate, and then cleans off all the vegetables during the conversation, and when he's done, he sits back, blinking. "Dessert?" he queries. ~Can I take back some leftovers for Voliast? And maybe a bit of the ground Jahanna seeds?~ Scheur asks. She pauses and then eyes Leodhais, teasing, ~..assuming Leodh's left anything to take back to Iast, of course.~ She finishes what's on her plate again and settles back, relaxing and sipping at her non-alcoholic wine. Gennadiy shakes his head. "Am thinking will lose hand if stick it out there, at moment." He grins across at Leodh. Rathenhope smirks to himself, standing to aid Dement a little. "Plates?" he queries, looking around at the group. "...Leodh will leave plenty for Iast, Jan, and Alandra," says Ruin quietly, passing Rath his own plate. He doesn't say anything else, but does give Leodhais a look. To Dement, amused, he says, "Well, at least you know Leodhais appreciates your cooking?" "Yes, of course I will," Leodhais agrees, as he takes a sip of his drink. Gennadiy nods to Rath - he doesn't stand, but does offer the remnants of his salad up to the man, with a chuckle. "Spaciba, Tom." Goldenfur stands, licks his right claw, then he close it, then he use his right paw as support while he grab his crutch with the left paw, then he finnaly says something "The Dinner was great, and the people is lovely... But I really need to work, and see what Longwhisker is doing..." "Why not? It's just gonna make Goldenfur fat otherwise." Dement says with a smirk, "Might want to get in quick though." the engineer looks back to Rathenhope before nodding, "Please." he turns on one of the taps, rinsing off his own plate before suddenly gasping in and turning around with a thoughtful look. A spray of wet comes with him, though it manages to avoid the table area. "I got the fish left overs for your pet..sss.." Volouscheur passes her plate down to Rath. Then, just holding and occasionally sipping at her drink, she closes her eyes and listens to the music, aura fading to a very deep gold, tears starting to slide down her cheeks once more. Rathenhope takes all and any plates offered to him, as well as picking up Goldenfur's empty one, then brings them over to Dement. "Where do you want them?" he asks. Ruin gets up with a stretch, listening to the music. "Pity I can't dance," he muses. Leodhais inclines his head slightly as he listens to the music as well, his eyes half closing. "...mmm. Wish I had my harp still. Would love to learn to play this." Goldenfur moves out of the room, walking rather calmly and happily, with his now visible tail, moving around happily. Gennadiy glances wryly at Ruin. "Bet have better skill than ya do. Should try sometime - is nyi anything worth nyi doing because believe vi will look silly. Trust that." ~I've got the score to this, I think,~ Scheur says softly. ~For harp, violin, and cello. And I can loan you my lap harp some time, if you want; my concert harp's back on New Luna, though.~ Finishing her wine, she stretches out her legs, listening for a few more minutes and then nods, ~Yes. This or something by the same composer.~ Dement spins back around, taking the plates and placing them by the sink. He turns off the tap and looks back to the table. "See ya Goldie." he frowns, looking up to Rath. Rathenhope looks back at Dement, quirking an eyebrow. "Hmm?" he asks, confused. "Actually, it's more that I was worried about breaking Leodhais' foot," says Ruin. "I'd imagine he dances fairly well." Leodhais looks at Scheur with interest. "Lap harp works. I actually play the clarsach myself, but I learned how to play various others, it just takes a bit for me to remember the string placing." He smiles over at Ruin. "I'm not too bad." Leodhais looks at Scheur with interest. "Not familiar with that one," he says. He looks at Ruin wryly. "No, not very good either." Gennadiy murmers, wryly, "Ruin - if break foot, will loan vi extra. Why nyi try, at least." Ruin shrugs, apparently rather more laid back than usual with the wine and champagne. "I doubt I'd cut a fine figure," he says. Dement makes his way back to the table before waving everyone over to the sofas, "C'mon, so I can clean up." he gives a wink, though it has no direction.. Maybe it was something in his eye. Gennadiy peers at Ruin. "Forgive language, but - as Lunites say 'to hell with fine figure'." He struggles to stand, getting his legs under him. "If vi want to, dance. Is nyi like hurts something, da?" Rathenhope just blinks at Dement, frowning slightly. He shrugs to himself though and bimbles over to the sofas, flopping down on one. Leodhais gets up leaving his napkin on the table. "Thank you very much," Leodhais says softly. "..I will when Rath does, then," says Ruin dryly, tugging Leodhais away from the table. Volouscheur opens her eyes and blinks at Dement, shrugging. She stands, lifting her glass and then blinking as she realizes it's empty. She sets it down on the table and pads into the open area, generally moving towards the sofas. Dement goes about cleaning up as everyone else plods up, merrily putting lids on anything that was left over and moving them to the ship fridge. He cuts some of the poultry from the, still quite ample figure. He puts significant slices in two bags before smiling and knotting them closed, they go in the fridge for the moment. The Drigibid? Goes on the side with a large translucent lid over the top. Gennadiy gets his feet under him.. then limps in the direction of the sofas. "Hmph. Are fierce as lion, as patient as Job - but have trouble with dancing?" It's teasing, really - "Want /Tom/ to dance - suggest leading by example, da?" "Which will be never then," the aforementioned Rath responds somewhat cheerily from a sofa. "Besides, who would I dance with?" he queries dryly. "Gena?" Leodhais is apparently dragged by Ruin. He blinks up at him, a little smile on his face, murmuring softly to him. Ruin blinks at Leodhais. "....If you're *sure*," he says. "But seriously, yoga I can do but I've never had much practice at dancing." Gennadiy glances at Rath, wryly. "Is one thing to say 'can't dance'. Is another to be Gena, da? Why nyi Volouscheur?" He uses a corner of the couch to collapse - a controlled collapse, but a collapse nonetheless - into a seat. Volouscheur starts to twirl quietly, moving with the beat and moving slowly. Her eyes are half-closed, aura still a deep gold, although strands of copper lace through it as she says, ~Not all dances have to be partnered...~ Rathenhope sticks his tongue out at Gena. "Because I was making a point," he says. He blinks at Leodh and Ruin. "...I'm still not dancing," he says quietly, before looking back to Scheur and shrugging slightly. Dement finishes for now, walking over to the newly dubbed dance floor before taking a step back, rethinking his chanced of getting dragged into something. Leodhais turns to face Ruin, putting one hand high up on his side - not the shoulder, but not on his hip, somewhere in between, and then takes his other hand, looking at him, and sort of swaying and stepping to the music. Gennadiy snorts at Rath, then. "Right. So dance with Kapitan Dement, then. Are .. 'yellow chicken'. What are afraid of, looking sillier than ya?" Ruin tentatively follows Leodhais' lead, apparently more concerned with not walking into or on the smaller man than actually dancing. "I just value my toes." Dement says with a defensive look, "Oberarsch. Setz deinen arsch in bewegung, Rathenhope." he pulls a stupid expression. Volouscheur, meanwhile, dances by herself, arms slightly bent outwards from herself as she paces and turns, aura rippling. Rathenhope flushes very slightly pink at Gena's comment, before turning to frown at Dement. "Eh?" he asks, sitting up a little. Leodhais smiles up at Ruin, totally blissy and not noticing anything going on around him as he 'dances' with him. He's not doing any particular figures or anything, but he does move more or less with the music. Gennadiy chuckles, softly.. and curls his good leg up under him - settling for watching - well - his friends, and listening. His gaze ranges between 'Scheur and Leodh/Ruin, for the most part. "You want to dance Rathenhope. You know you want to strut your stuff." Dement continues, still with a cheeky little grin. "Have some more funky music in this compilation, so maybe we wait." Ruin, for his part, is desperately trying to combine 'moving with the rhythm' and 'avoiding causing injury'. It may be the hardest challenge the yoga devotee has put himself through in a while. Blissful, it is not, but he's managing. Volouscheur smiles quietly, not seeming to notice much of anything besides those nearby as she dances, robe flaring outwards a bit. Rathenhope flushes a deeper pink now, but then shrugs, leaning back in his chair. "Make me," he teases Dement, in a tone of voice that seems to suggest, 'yes, I'm quite willing to strut my stuff, but you've just got to get me on the dance floor first'. Dement pouts, not having had nearly enough wine for that sort of behaviour. "I'm guessing we have takers for dessert, anyone not interested?" Leodhais finall comes to a standstill once the song comes to an end, and then just smiles at Ruin for a bit, not letting go of him right yet. "...thank you," he says softly. Ruin takes a deep breath, relieved to have gotten all the way through it without falling over, falling into anything, or causing bodily harm. "Er. Dessert?" he offers, grabbing the nearest and most effective distraction. Gennadiy chuckles, "Would love Dessert, Kapitan." He absently tugs at his shirt collar, shifting to be more comfortable in the corner of that couch. Rathenhope blinks for a second, but grins again. "Shame," he notes to Dement. "You were so close as well. Maybe after dessert." Dessert is pre-planned, Dement only having to take a bag from the freezer and empty it into a large bowl. Frozen doughnuts would be the best way to describe these, only there's a layer of chocolate on the outside and a creamy filling of strawberry icecream on the inside. Dement brings them over for a free-for-all, having left about a fourth of the full bag back in the freezer. Leodhais nods at Ruin, smiling. Then his eyes go WIDE at the desert. "...dessert." Ruin grins. "Your true love is here," he says, snagging one of the cold treats to offer Leodhais. Gennadiy gives the slightly-out-of-reach bowl a measuring look, then, decorum-be-damned, crawls down the couch to snag two of the treats, struggling himself back up to sitting. "Ha!" ~Ohh...~ Volouscheur's eyes go wide as well and she pads over to get one of the cold treats as well, biting into it. Rathenhope grins to himself and yoinks himself one, beginning to eat it slowly. Dement places himself onto the sofas happily, sitting next to Rath and eyeing him warily. Leodhais grins and eyes the treat and then eyes Ruin. "Mmmmm?" Ruin smiles slightly, and then breaks a chunk off of the one he's holding and puts it to Leodhais' mouth. "You," he says, amused, "are *spoiled*." Volouscheur, meanwhile, appears to be quite happy, asking absently, ~These are wonderful, Dement - what are they called, by the way?~ Gennadiy noshes, happily, working his way back to the couch corner, trailing that non-leg. Rathenhope freezes halfway through eating the treat, lowering it and peering at Dement. "Hmm?" he murmurs, looking a little confused, complete with bemused frown and all! "Apfelkuchle, though they used to have something else in them. Now it's just ice cream, da?" Dement doesn't say anymore because it'd be remarkably rude to speak through a mouth full of pastry and icecream. Leodhais grins at Ruin before he takes the piece offered, chewing on it. "Mmmmmm," he says appreciatively. "Yes. Yes I am," he say once he's finished. "...more?" Ruin gets about the same amused look he wears before offering treats to Gaunauni, but breaks off another chunk to hold to Leodhais' lips. "Thoroughly spoiled," he says. Rathenhope shrugs to himself, frown still on face as he goes back to eating said treat. Gennadiy shakes his head. "Am friends with pile of lovesick rockrats." He chuckles, tearing into his second confection. Volouscheur quietly eats the pastry, snagging a second and enjoying it. "Well.." Dement yawns. He -yawns-. A happy, dopey expression pulls across his face, "I'm just gonna, pass out or something. Don't put me in the cooker, cos I'm stringy and taste like Zangali food." he blinks and smiles. Ruin slants a look at Gena. "Don't mock," he teases. "You need Dement's cooking, I think. He could help you quite a lot with Sofi." Leodhais finishes his treat, and then pats his stomach, his ears somewhat pink. "I believe I am full," he comments softly. Gennadiy pauses. "Da! er.. Kapitan.." Gena smiles very sweetly at Dement. "Can talk to you later about cooking something for ya?" He clears his throat. "Would save a life." Rathenhope finishes his own pastry then blinks at Dement, nodding slightly. "...Um, how do you know what you taste like cooked?" he asks, a little uncertain. "Sure." Dement nods groggily, "I'm a real action hero, after all. Savin' lives is all I.." he frowns and turns to Rathenhope, "I built a cloning machine in my en suit." he chuffs, "My first clone was a big off so I fattened up the other one and served him to you just now." his head wobbles on it's access in a cocky manner and he grins. Volouscheur eyes Dement for a couple moments. She arches an eyebrow and then settles down on the couch, aura pale gold. Ruin grins. "I think we wore the good Captain out," he says. "Maybe we should get back to the Teamhair, and let him sleep." Leodhais nods in agreement. "Sounds like a plan," he says. "Thank you again, Captain," he says to Dement. "It was wonderful." Gennadiy levers himself up to his feet, carefully. "Da! Spaciba, Kapitan - and will talk to vi about meal in near future." Rathenhope rolls his eyes at Dement. "Eh, you don't taste half-bad," he notes dryly. He looks over to Ruin and stands slowly. "Mm," he agrees. "Yes, thank you Dement, guess you'll have to get me to dance another time." "Well, I do so try." Dement pulls himself to his feet with his usual happy little smile, "Perhaps you can invite me over sometime." then he turns and aims a finger at Rathenhopes feet, "Jig for me now bitch, else I shant let you leave without helping me clean up." Volouscheur blinks at Dement, finishing her pastry. She gets to her feet as well, ~Mmm. We shouldn't forget to bring back the leftovers for Iast, Jan, and Lan.~ Ruin raises his eyebrows. "Oh, no need to go that far. Rath, will you give him a hand? And Leodh and I will take any leftovers for Jan and the others." Leodhais nods as he gets up. "Yeah, we will," he says. Gennadiy limps in the direction of the hatch - "Spaciba, again, Kapitan. Was amazing dinner." Rathenhope raises an eyebrow at Dement. "I think I'd rather lend a hand," he says with a hint of a smirk, nodding to Ruin. Volouscheur walks along with Gena, aura glowing gold. She nods, ~Thank you, Dement. It was wonderful.~ "Ah. Good boy." Dement waltzes over and takes out previously mentioned leftovers, including the fish for the pets. "Here." he makes his way back and holds them in between Ruin and Leodhais. "Tell them thanks for making the effort." Dement smiles and nods to Scheur and Gennadiy. Ruin smiles at that, accepting some of it and letting Leodhais get the rest. "Thanks for understanding," he says. "That's as much appreciated as the cooking." He looks down at Leodh. "Got it? Then we'll get it back to the Teamhair." Leodhais nods at Ruin as he takes the rest. "Yep. G'night," he says as he heads for the hatch. "Night guys," Rathenhope says to the rest of them, then turns back to Dement. "Right, where do you want me to start?" Volouscheur smiles back at Dement and waves, heading through the hatch and into the main corridor. Logs Category: Classic Social logs